Typically, subsea equipment used in oil and gas applications must be lowered to a wellhead, a subsea equipment or system, such as a Christmas tree, or other site at the seabed. One type of subsea equipment that is lowered into the sea for installation may be a flow control module, for example. A flow control module is typically a preassembled package that may include a flow control valve and a production fluid connection that can mate with a hub on a subsea equipment or system, such as a Christmas tree. The hub on the Christmas tree may include a production fluid conduit to allow for the flow of production fluid from the well. The Christmas tree is typically mounted to a wellhead.
Typically, the flow control module may also include electrical and hydraulic connections as well as gaskets. The electrical and hydraulic connections may be used to control and serve components on the tree, such as valves. These connections or gaskets may be assembled on a flange of the production fluid connection for mating with corresponding connections on the tree hub. A stab and funnel system between the tree and flow package is typically used to align the production conduit and the several connections on the flow control package with those on the tree hub. Hard landing the flow control package on the tree may damage the connections at the hub, given the heavy weight of many equipment packages. To reduce the possibility of damage to the connections, the flow control module can be soft landed onto the tree. Soft landing is carried out by a running tool having a complex system of hydraulic cylinders and valves that slow the descent of the flow module package as it is landed onto the tree. However, the use of such soft landing running tools can be very expensive.
A need exists for a technique to achieve soft landing of subsea equipment without the use of a running tool.